My No v(o)v
by VIOS
Summary: [WonKyu] Drabble/ 1Shoot / SiwonXKyuhyun / "Call me." / "2013! Tidak dapat mobilnya, pemiliknya-pun juga Oke. Ha ha ha." / "Alright! Call!" / SAYA MOHON, BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, MOHON ABAIKAN. Please... Terima Kasih.


_A WonKyu's Drabble_

**My No … v(^o^)v **

_Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun_

**.**

**VIOS**

**. **

Kyuhyun keluar rumah. Ia mengenakkan skinny jeans sebagai andalannya dipadankan dengan T-shirt putih biasa dan topi beret cokelat pastel sebagai aksesoris.

Sesampai didepan pagar rumah, mata cokelat bulatnya menangkap sebuah obyek yang begitu memukau.

"Wow, keren. Hanya orang kaya yang pastinya benar-benar kaya yang mampu membelinya." Mobil hitam mengkilat berlogo 'Kuda jingkrak' terparkir dengan rapi tepat diseberang rumahnya.

"Ahh~ aku ingin menyentuhnya. Siapa tau bisa terkena virusnya(?)." Lagi, ia bergumam sambil berdiri –dengan tampang bodohnya– didepan pagar rumah.

Setelah cukup puas memandang Sang-Kuda-Jingkrak-Hitam, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah halte bus yang tak jauh dari kompleks perumahannya.

**.**

**.**

"Ahh~ andai Lady Hee Hee (Sang umma) membelikanku itu, aku akan berbakti kepadanya."

"Menjadi anak yang baik?! Oke, bisa diatur." Ia bergumam sendiri sambil memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Menjadi anak yang bisa dibanggakan?! Bukankah selama ini aku selalu memperoleh prestasi yang cukup bagus?!"

"A-ha, aku akan mengambilkan air minum jika ia merasa haus. Ide bagus, Cho."

"Ehh~ kenapa itu terasa seperti maid ya?! Lupakan yang terakhir." Gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan jika ia masih berjalan menuju halte.

"Lupakan Cho Kyuhyun yang tampan. Jangankan Kuda Jingkrak, yang 'H' saja mungkin kau harus mendengar omelannya 40 hari 40 malam. Dan itu-pun kau belum tentu mendapatkannya."

"Ha-ah~" Dengusnya.

"Ya! Cho Hangeng yang berkharisma! Cepatlah pulang dari China! Anakmu yang tampan ini dianiaya Cinderella tercintamu!" Dan dengan gilanya ia berteriak –lebih seperti memaki– sendiri ditengah kompleks perumahan 'Magnolia'. Cho Kyuhyun-ssi, apakah anda 'sadar'? ("-._.-)"

**.**

**.**

"Ya! Siwon-ah, apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Hae-ah, siapa tetangga didepan rumahmu?"

"Yang mana?"

"Itu yang berdiri didepan pagar."

"Kyuhyun. Wae? Kau tertarik?"

"Dia cukup manis sebagai seorang namja."

"Hm, arraseo. Pesanku, hati-hati dengan ibunya."

"Wae?"

"Ibunya, cukup buas. Ha ha ha."

"Ya! Aku serius, ikan mokpo!"

"Dan aku dua-rius. Ke ke ke~~"

"Oke, itu belakangan. At least, the son is the first."

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun duduk dibangku halte bus sambil memainkan game di ponselnya. Mata cokelat bulatnya yang serius menatap layar ponsel kini beralih menatap kedepan. Dan retina-nya menangkap mobil hitam berlogo kuda jingkrak tadi kini berhenti dihadapannya.

'Eh~ bukankah ini mobil yang terparkir di halaman rumah Hae-hyung?!' pikirnya.

'Tidak mobilnya, tidak orangnya sama-sama tampan.' Puji Kyuhyun dalam hati ketika melihat sang pemilik mobil keluar dengan senyuman menawan yang memperlihatkan kedua dimple-smile-nya.

"Hai."

'Apakah orang ini menyapaku? Tapi disini hanya ada aku.'

'Kenapa orang ini berjalan ke arahku? Ya! Berjalanlah kesebelah(?) arah saja. Kau akan membuatku terpesona.'

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

'Apakah baru saja ia menyebut namaku, Tuhan?'

"Ya?" Lirih Kyuhyun dengan kesadaran 50%.

"Call me." Ucap sang pemilik mobil 'Kuda Jingkrak' –dengan senyum memukau– sambil menyelipkan selembar sapu tangan pada tangan Kyuhyun –yang masih dengan kesadaran 50%–. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengangguk dua kali secara perlahan.

**.**

**.**

Setelah kepergian Siwon –sang pemilik mobil ferarri– lima menit yang lalu, Kyuhyun baru bisa menarik nafas panjang dengan lancar.

"Fiuh! Radiasi orang tampan itu sungguh berbahaya." Kemudian ia melihat selembar sapu tangan yang berada dalam genggamannya.

_**My No ...**_

_**+82 VV XXXX YYY**_

_**Choi Siwon … v(^o^)v**_

"He he he." Sebuah ukiran senyum iblis tercetak begitu indahnya.

"2013! Tidak dapat mobilnya, pemiliknya-pun juga Oke. Ha ha ha."

"Alright! Call~~ !" Teriaknya.

**FIN**

**[no sequel]**

**.**

**VIOS**

_(Thursday, May 23, 2013)_

AN : Based on true story. Saya teringat ini ketika dia 'menyapa' saya di facebook tadi. Ha ha ha. Hanya beda merk mobil, tempat, dan nama orang. Ah ya, kalau pada kisah nyata nya itu kertas bukan sapu tangan. Dan ini masih fresh! Baru terjadi 4 bulan yang lalu. Romantic kan? Kkk,,, :p

Dan kalian bisa menebaknya! Ha ha ha XD

Oh satu lagi, ini full 'buatan' saya. Tanpa translator, dan juga tanpa beta-ed.

_Jika ada yang rindu saya, silahkan review *smile*_

_[Terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca ^v^]_


End file.
